


You Make My Dogs Bark

by LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dom is a dog person, Dom owns a kennel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matt is a cat person, POV Alternating, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual/pseuds/LostMyShapeTryingToActCasual
Summary: Dom took over his family business when he turned 18 after the untimely death of his father. Matt moves in next door and gets more than he bargained for.





	

"C'mon, Mels. Time to go out." Dominic called down the hallway. Moments later, a sleek black greyhound barreled past him from the bedroom, slipping out the doggy door in one fluid motion. Shaking his head, Dominic let out a chuckle and sipped his coffee.

Following the greyhound, Dominic padded through the grass to the kennel, unlocking todoor and stepping inside. As soon as his flicked the lights on, all the dogs began to bark.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, you're hungry..." He muttered, rubbing his face. Pulling on the cables, he walked through the two rooms in the kennel lifting the doggy doors to let the dogs outside to the concrete runsto do their business. Once the last dog was out, he walked back towards the main room where the food bins were. The greyhound, Melody, had snuck in and stuck close to his heel, nuzzling his arm when he began to dish out food.

"You've already eaten, you pig-" He laughed, pushing her snout away from one of the open bins. Melody whimpered and butted his hip with her head, flashing him her big doe eyes. "Aww, Mels. That may work on Tom but it doesn't work on me." He stacked the bowls and began to distribute them amongst the cages, the radio playing soft rock music in the background. Dominic then made his way back to the food bins, glancing at the binder to mix food for the next room.

Dominic had twenty-nine dogs under his care at the moment. The number had been as high as forty and as low as five. Every morning he woke up at 6:30 AM, made himself breakfast, let Melody out, and then made his way to the kennel. Once at the kennel, which was a large building behind his small house, he'd let the dogs out, put food in their pens, and let them back intoeat. Every afternoon, he'd wash the dogs who had gotten dirty and every once in a while, he'd let all the dogs in and wash the concrete runs with a soap and bleach mixture. In the evening, the dogs were fed and put out again for an hour before being let in for the night.

He had two employees: his two best friends from high school,Thomas and Christopher. Tom came in on the evenings Sunday through Wednesday and Chris came in on Wednesday through Saturday. It was decent work and Dominic couldn't afford to pay them much but he appreciated their help. 

A couple hours later, the dogs were back out after eating. Dom was sitting on the couch, watching some random T.V. show with Melody's chin on his knee.

He didn't notice the move-in truck parked outside next to his house.

* * *

 

Matthew sighed, glancing around the bare house, each wall had stacks of boxes pushed against it. A fresh start. That's what he needed. He poured himself a glass of wine, the glassware boxes the only one he'd bothered to unpack. Taking a long drink, he walked down the tight hallway to the bedroom.

A gray tabby was curled up on the bare mattress, purring contentedly. Matthew laughed, going over to scoop him up. "What do you think, Rage?" He hummed, scratching the cat's chin. Rage purred louder, stretching out in Matt's arms.

Hours later, Matthew had most of his bedroom unpacked and set up. Rage was busy investigating the now empty boxes, he decided to lay down and take a quick nap.

Just as he laid back and closed his eyes, a myriad ofbarks from the house next door filled his room.

"What the fuck." He growled, getting up to slam the window shut, bare socks sliding on the floor. The barks permeated his closed window.

"You have got to be kidding me." He grunted, pulling a shirt on and slipping on his rattiest pair of vans. Matthew marched outside, following the sounds of barking to the small house next door. Glancing towards the backyard, he noticed the chained fences that separated at least twenty different breeds of dogs from each other. Matt's jaw dropped. "This can't be legal."

Stepping up to the front door, he rapped his pale knuckles on the wood. He was met with more barking, a scowl forming on his face. Too much barking.

The newbarking was silenced and the door opened to reveal a flushed blond, his bangs pasted to his forehead with sweat. All Matthew's anger faded away, eyes wide as he took in the slim V-neck and tight cutoff jeans.

"The... barking... dogs- u-um-" he stuttered, words suddenly failing him.

"Oh- sorry-! I just put them out. They're a little rowdy because they know they're about to get food." The blond gave him a shy smile. "Sorry if they annoyed you, they aren't like this that often-" A black head poked out from behind the blond, big brown eyes staring up at him as the dog emitted a soft 'wuff'. "Come to think of it- I haven't seen you around. Are you new? Oh shit, did you buy Ms. Mower's old place?" Matthew registered that the blond speaking, but he was fixated on the dip of his shirt and the sheen of sweat that glistened on his chest and Adam's apple. Matt blinked, realizing that his new neighbor was waiting for him to speak.

"U-uh- err... yeah. Just moved in." He swallowed.

"Well, I'm Dominic and I run Howard Kennels," Dominic smiled, holding out his hand, "and this is my dog, Melody." He gestured with a nod down to the large black dog panting at his side. Matthew took Dominic's hand, willing the arousal in his stomach to calm down.

"N-nice to meet you- I'm Matthew- uh Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Um, I should go let them in-" Dominic glanced back towards the direction of the barking. "Oh-! Here-" He reached over to grab a business card. "That's my mobile. Text me if you need anything, yeah?" He smiled at Matthew, and Matthew could feel himself melt as he accepted the card with a nod. "If they get too loud, let me know. I'll try to quiet them."

"T-thanks-"

"Yeah, no problem!" Dominic chirped with a smile. Matt smiled back, lips pulled over his teeth. He turned, walking back towards his new house, willing himself not to glance back at the blond.

As soon as he shut the door to his house, Matthew reached down to palm his growing erection, lower lip snagged between his teeth. Resting his back against the door, he groaned. The way the blond- no, Dominic's skin had glistened with sweat made Matthew's mouth water and knees tremble.

"Pull it together, Matt." He muttered to himself, quickly making his way to the bathroom to finish himself off.

* * *

 

Needless to say, it was very awkward for Matthew to make eye contact with Dominic after his wank session. Dominic was still friendly. He waved when Matthew went to get the mail. Smiled when he caught Matthew's gaze lingering as he worked outside. He didn't seem to mind working outside without his shirt off, tan skin exposed and covered with sweat.

Matthew definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

 

"That Matt sure is a strange guy, isn't he?" Dominic spoke aloud, scratching behind Melody's ears as they were lounging in bed. Melody simply turned into the touch, nuzzling her snout on her owner's leg. Dominic smiled down at her. "What do you think, Mels? He a good guy?" The dog blinked up at her owner, clearly only interested in more petting. Dominic laughed, mostly to himself, and rubbed the side of her neck, stroking his fingertips along the soft fur. "Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

"Wuff."

**Author's Note:**

> this is melody if you were curious less white tho  
> http://www.chiens-de-france.com/photo/chiens/2011_10/chiens-Greyhound-91713f25-c66e-f304-9d03-e8d4af0442ed.jpg


End file.
